warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Rooderik's Fanfictions/Blossomflower
Blossomflower is een taankleurige, lenige, kleine, slanke poes met donkere snuit, oren en poten. Ook heeft ze een lange staart en ijsblauwe ogen. Blosomflower's Omen Blossomflower heeft net haar krijgersnaam gekregen samen met haar broer: Hawkwing. De oorlog tegen de WindClan is afgelopen na Rainstar's dood. Nu wordt Droomvacht de leider, Droomster. Zij wordt gekozen als de volgende commandant. Verbaasd kijken de katten naar haar. Blossomflower vraagt waarom en Droomster antwoordt dat ze erg loyaal is en dat ze haar vertrouwd. Blossomflower knikt verlegen en tegelijk van schaamte, al die katten die vuil naar haar kijken! Om de toestand te verergeren is Hawkwing, haar broer, plotseling weg. Iedereen denkt dat hij weer naar zijn poesiepoesleven is gegaan. Samen met Frosttail gaan ze hem zoeken. Opeens valt Hawkwing voor de lol hun aan. Blossomflower sist boos dat hij dat beter niet meer hoeft te doen en Frosttail zegt dat hij er niet uitziet en veel te mager is en hoe dat komt. Hawkwing zegt dat hij geen Hawkwing meer heet maar Hawk. Hij is nu een BloedClanleider, nu hij de vorige had gered. Blossomflower's haren rezen op en ze vertelde of hij het leven in de Clan niet leuker vond. Hawk antwoordt met dat de oudsten zeurpieten zijn en dat iedereen teveel van hun vragen. Hij probeert Blossomflower te overtuigen met hem mee te gaan zodat Falconclaw en Frosttail terug kunnen naar hun tweebenen. Frosttail zegt bezorgd dat daar geen nut in zit. Blossomflower weigert ruw met hem mee te gaan. Boos sist Hawk tussen zijn tanden dat zij, en haar hele Clan, spijt gaat krijgen. Bezorgd lopen ze terug naar het kamp en vertellen alles een Droomster. Die snorrend bedankt voor de waarschuwing. Daarna sringt ze op de Hogesteen en verteld alles aan de katten. Daar gaat het weer, van voren af aan. Alle katten kijken nu vuiler naar Blossomflower. Zels haar beste vrienden. Ze denken nu allemaal dat ze net als haar broer zou worden en ze mag niet eens meer naast de krijgers eten. Droomster bedenkt iets en zegt weer tegen de Clan dat Blossomflower de commandant is end at ze ook nog zijn offer heeft geweigerd en dan is er dus geen spoor van verraad. Roodstreep springt naar voren en snauwt dat ze ook zo dachten met Hawkwing, die tenslotte nu leider is van een bloeddorstige Clan. Droomster zegt niets maar haar verdrietige blik naar haar commandant zei al genoeg. BloedClankatten springen het DonderClankam binnen, gevolgd door Hawk. Hij laat een aanvalskreet horen en samen vallen ze aan. Blossomflower helpt Owlwhisker met een rode poes en vraagt zich af waar Hawk ligt, net was hij er nog en hij is niet in het kamp. Misschien is hij wel bij de kraamkamer of bij de oudsten! Maar tot haar opluchting kijken de katten die de holen bewaken toe. Blossomflower hoort een luide kreet van de leidershol en ze rent naar binnen. Daar ziet ze Droomster bloedend op de grond met Hawk voor haar. Blossomflower beseft dat het haar eerste leven moet zijn die ze verliest. Woedend valt ze haar broer aan en samen rollen ze weg van het leidershol over het kamp. Falconclaw en Frosttail kijken bezorgd naar hun twee kinderen. Hawk springt voor haar. Hij spuugt dat ze zou zien als ze zich weer zou bemoeien. Blossomflower wilt niet luisteren en valt hem weer aan. Ze krabt zijn buik van woede open en scheurt een oor van hem af. Geschrokken kijkt ze naar het dode lijk van haar bloedeigen broer. Katten kijken vol angst naar haar. Ze hoort katten boos mompelen dat je zoiets nooit zou doen met je verradelijke broer. Roodstreep miauwt luid dat ze één voor één al de Clankatten doodt als ze haar voor verraad zien en Droomster sist boos dat anders geen kat haar zou redden. Nu pas keren ze tegen Rodostreep. Maar verdediging hoet niet. Want Blossomflower rent het kamp uit. Daar vindt ze een boerderij en ze heeft geen keus want het regent. Daarna schrikt ze heel erg als ze twee stemmen hoort. Het boek is uit